


Instruments of Destruction

by dillonmania



Category: DCU - Comicverse, The Flash (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very belated birthday gift for therune!  Her prompt was "Giant robots".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Instruments of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/gifts).



> A very belated birthday gift for therune! Her prompt was "Giant robots".

“Missed me by a mile!” Mark hooted, and couldn’t resist doing a mocking victory dance, which just made the others angrier.  
“Shut up, ye great big bawbag,” spat the angry Scotsman, flipping the bird American-style at his comrade. He turned around and continued flailing at him, but couldn’t seem to find the target. Mark just kept making faces at him and easily dodging his blows.  
“All of you shut up,” Len rumbled as he maneuvered his own controller with embarrassing clumsiness. _Crash_. So much for the Xbox.

“When’s my turn, I want my turn!” pleaded the whiny teen Trickster, jumping up and down with childish desperation. “You said I could play half an hour ago!”  
“You’ll get it when we’re done, Axel!” the others declared in an exasperated chorus. This was far too much fun to stop now.  
“…shit, guys, the window!”

Thus was the result of the Rogues putting together their considerable talents to build their own mechs. The hideout was a write-off, but at least the police were impressed.


End file.
